Momentos
by lYmli
Summary: L lamió el cubito de azúcar antes de echarlo a la taza de café, ya era la cuarta vez que hacía lo mismo, pensó Light sentado al otro lado de la mesa, quería irse, no podía por estar encadenado al pelinegro, así que... Light x L x yaoi lemon


**Momentos.**

L lamió el cubito de azúcar antes de charlo a la taza de café, ya era la cuarta vez que hacía lo mismo pensó Light sentado al otro lado de la mesa y aunque quería irse no podía por estar encadenado al pelinegro, así que observaba fijamente al detective como si con eso pudiera descubrir su verdadero nombre y matarlo de una vez.

Como en un ritual cuidadosamente L tomó la taza con unos dedos y se dispuso a darle un sorbo cuando el café se regó en su cara y resbaló por su cuello, el castaño había movido su mano en cuál estaba atada a la mano con la que L tomaba café para que éste lo tirara "accidentalmente"

- No seas infantil - repuso L devolviendo la taza a su lugar - Light kun.

- Perdón - dijo Light sacando una servilleta del bolsillo e inclinándose hacia el pelinegro para limpiar el rostro cubierto de café - Ryuzaki.

- Puedo hacerlo solo Light kun - dijo L con las mejillas teñidas de rojo ante el roce de los dedos del castaño por su rostro.

- De acuerdo - Light dio la servilleta, luego mostró la lengua a L entonces le lamió gota por gota del café que quedaba en su cuello.

L no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido, si pocas personas se acercaban a él.. eso le era nuevo.

- ¿Porqué estamos solos? - preguntó Light cambiando el tema como si nada.

- ¿Uh? – L permanecía medio atontado porque los labios del castaño estaban tan cerca de los suyos que podría besarlo repentinamente.

- Ni mi padre u otros están aquí.

- Les di el día libre - explicó el pelinegro encogido en su asiento y rociando crema de leche en el plato lleno de fresas - parecen cansados de esto.

- Pues no hemos avanzado mucho.

- No lo creo.

- Pero crees que soy Kira - Light sacudió la cadena - y si yo lo fuera ¿porqué estamos solos? puedo mat.. - abrió los ojos atónito cuando L lo calló poniendo una fresa en su boca.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Supongo - confundido el castaño mordió la fresa saboreando un dulce que se tornaba ácida y amarga de a poco.

- Merecemos un descanso también ¿no? Light kun – dijo el pelinegro comiéndose las fresas - juguemos tenis.

El castaño frunció el ceño como si supiera que L planeó ese momento de antemano ya que el quipo de tenis, raquetas y pelotas estaban en el umbral de la puerta.

- Esta bien – Light se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el umbral a tiempo que se desabotonaba la camisa, L tenía que seguirlo ya que estaban atados y no podía evitar echar una ojeada a los brazos, pecho y abdominales definidos de Light, el detective no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el de casi ojos rojizos hacía ejercicio.

Light había encontrado una manera de quitarse la camisa aún con la cadena de por medio, luego prosiguió en desabotonar su pantalón, rojo como una tomate el pelinegro apartó la vista pero por el rabillo del ojo observaba, Light no se molestaba mucho en cambiarse frente a L porque sabía que eso lo ponía nervioso y la verdad es que quería ver las caras de L aparte de la siempre estoica y bobalicona.

- ¿Podemos ir a mi cuarto?

- ¿Porqué no te cambias acá? – preguntó Light terminado de ponerse la camiseta y los shorts.

- Me da pena.

Algo mosqueado el castaño asintió con la cabeza, siguió a L a su cuarto para que se cambiara.

- ¿Porqué te da pena? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos como L entró al cuarto cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Acaso Light kun quiere verme desnudo?

- Solo preguntaba – masculló el castaño sonrojado.

- Aprecio mi privacidad.

- ¿Lo dice alguien que invade la privacidad ajena en cada momento?

_Tu corazón comenzó a pudrirse_

_y hubo un olor_

_era el fin de un sueño_

_y el comienzo de todo._

Había una cancha de tenis rodeada de rejas fuera del edificio de la investigación.

- Ryuzaki – habló Light señalando la cadena en cuestión pues cómo jugaban si ni se podían mover con libertad?

El pelinegro sacó la llave del bolsillo y desencadenó a Light para que fuera al otro lado de la cancha y comenzaran con el partido.

- Oiga, Ryuzaki no sabes que es un beso – dijo el castaño preparándose a lanzar la pelota - ¿o me equivoco?

- Existe muchos besos Light kun.

- Grrr.. me refiero a que no sabes porque jamás has sido besado.

- Light kun ¿cómo sabes que jamás he besado?

- Lo sé - mofó Light en tono malicioso - si gano quiero que me des uno.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un beso – repitió lanzando la pelota tan fuerte que L no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y atraparla.

Como siempre Light parecía ganar pero con L siempre tras él, llevaban una hora y estaban empatados hasta que el de ojos rojos decidió poner toda su energía en golpear la pelota que rebotó contra la raqueta del pelinegro pero que no la alcanzó completamente ya que voló contra las rejas.

- Ryuzaki ¿estas bien? - preguntó Light "preocupado" como L se levantaba del suelo con un raspón en la rodilla derecha.

- Light kun me ganaste.

- No importa – el castaño apoyó el brazo del pelinegro en su hombro y lo tomó por la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar de regreso al edificio.

- No es necesario.

Light mantuvo silencio, de hecho ni se inmutó a encarar a L cuando le habló, una parte de él quería dejarlo botado por ahí.

Había un botiquín en la sala del segundo piso, Light recostó a L en el sofá mientras iba por ello.

_Lo que adorabas te era bonito_

_se volvió más brillante porque_

_no podías alcanzarlo._

- No te muevas - ordenó Light regresando a L de un tirón al sofá del cuál trataba de irse.

Trató de tomar la pierna lesionada pero el pelinegro inquieto se movió para evitarlo.

- Que no te muevas – dijo Light casi gritando como agarraba la pierna de L con fuerza para que no se le fuera.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó L sobresaltado como Light llevaba los labios a su rodilla.

- Cuando era niño y me lastimaba... me besaban las heridas para que me dejaran de doler.

- ¿Funciona?

- Dímelo tú – contestó el castaño besando la rodilla de L

- Ya no somos niños Light kun – replicó el ojinegro bajando la cabeza para que sus cabellos cubrieran algo del rubor que tenía.

- Lo sé... Ryuzaki.

- Se me olvidaba – el pelinegro puso la cadena en su muñeca e hizo lo mismo a Light para estar "unidos" otra vez.

_Las piezas rotas de tu sueño_

_hieren mi corazón, dejando _

_el dolor que nunca debería olvidar_

_si mi vida es trascendental como una flor_

_creceré a tu lado y después de verte sonreír_

_me iré en silencio._

- ¿Puedo darme una ducha?

- ¿Porqué me pides permiso?

Como respuesta L recordó a Light de que estaban encadenados uno al otro, así que el castaño lo siguió al baño. L echó seguro a la puerta pero antes de quitarse la ropa besó a Light en la mejilla.

- No hablaba en serio – dijo el castaño medio sorprendido – además, no es un beso.

- ¿Y esto?

Nuevamente L cortó la distancia que lo separaba de Light y le besó en los labios, esperó que Light hiciera algo ¡regresarle el beso o arrojarlo por una ventana pero él ya no era capaz de actuar por cuenta propia pues era su primer beso! Vacilando Light tomó a L por el rostro y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de éste para profundizar el beso.

Despacio Light llevó su otra mano por debajo del pantalón de L, acariciándole las nalgas por encima de los boxers.

- ¿Es tu primer beso? – preguntó el pelinegro con la respiración entrecortada por la repentina acción de Light.

- Sí.

- Mentira.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

Para ese momento Light estaba super desconcertado por el reclamo de L sobretodo porque ese comportamiento no era normal en el detective así que se lo dijo.

- Siento que no puedo mantener la calma con Light kun.

- Estas celoso.

¿Celos? Avergonzado L hizo a Light cerrar los ojos mientras él se quitaba la ropa, el castaño abrió los ojos al oír la caída del agua entonces una cortina lo separaba del pelinegro, al principio Light parecía tranquilo con los brazos cruzados y esperando que L terminara pero "algo" le impulsó a apartar la cortina y entrar a la ducha.

- ¿Quién te crees al jugar conmigo? – susurró al oído del pelinegro que extendió la mano tratando de alcanzar una toalla para cubrirse - L

Pero Light alcanzó la toalla antes y la tiró más lejos, con fuerza pero sin lastimar a L lo volteó para que lo encarara, lo empujó contra la pared y atrapó la boca entreabierta del pelinegro en la suya, besándolo, esa vez L parecía resistirse, cosa que emocionó más a "Kira" con lo mucho que le gustaba los retos, Light buscó por la lengua de L, le daba pequeños mordiscos a los labios como le besaba con más intensidad.

Aturdido, L metió una bofetada a Light para que se alejara.

Al parecer en ese momento ninguno podía controlarse, en especial Light que dejaba suelto su otro yo... era Kira.. sin duda.

Arrepentido de haber golpeado tan fuerte a Light ya que de las comisuras de sus labios brotaba sangre, L rodeó al castaño por el cuello y le limpió la sangre con la lengua antes de besarlo al recordar que si uno besaba las heridas... dejaría de doler.

- Lo lamento Ryuzaki – dijo Light dándose vuelta para irse pero L lo retuvo en un abrazo.

- Ahora no me dejes.

El castaño pudo sentir la erección del detective contra él, entonces no pensó mucho, de todas formas no podía irse por estar encadenado al pelinegro así que optó por quedarse, miró a los ojos negros de L notando un brillo que solo le veía cuando comía dulces... ¿acaso L lo iba a comer o qué?

L sonrío, estaba atontado por el perfil que le ofrecía Light todo empapado por el agua que salía del grifo, llevó sus manos al cuello de la camisa del castaño y sacó el primer botón del ojal, continuó con cada botón hasta encontrarse con el torso de Light, recorrió sus manos por el pecho del castaño, besándole ¿dónde estaba la maldita llave para quitar la estúpida cadena y tener más libertad de movimiento? Como si Light leyera mentes enseñó la llave a L en su mano.

- ¿Por qué no te vas si puedes? – preguntó L confundido.

- No es esto lo que nos mantiene juntos – dijo Light quitando la cadena que cayó con un ruido sordo al agua.

Quieto L observó a Light despojarse de su camisa completamente, luego se desabrochó el pantalón quitándose los bóxers también para estar de igual a igual con el pelinegro... desnudos... L trató de cubrirse con las manos pero Light se lo impidió.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Siempre he tenido una contextura débil...

- Me gustas aunque tuvieras miles de cicatrices y fueras en piezas – dijo el castaño besando a L apretándolo contra su cuerpo restregando su miembro contra el de él.

- Light kun – gimoteó el ojinegro buscando más contacto con el castaño – me gustas y mucho.

Sin dejar de besar a L, Light lo alzó en sus brazos, llevando sus manos a la entrada de éste acariciando sus nalgas, metió un dedo dentro causando que L gritara un poco por la intromisión, con las piernas L rodeó la cintura de Light, lentamente éste sacó su dedo del interior del pelinegro reemplazándolo por su miembro.

L llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos con la respiración agitada, los cabellos mojados pegados a su rostro sonrojado y el agua recorriendo por su cuerpo, Light amaba esa escena, el detective que tenía todo bajo control retorcía de placer por él, eso aumentó su erección entró y sacó con más fuerza su miembro de L

L jugó con los cabellos de Light como lo besaba, Light pasó sus manos por el pecho del pelinegro acariciando su pecho al terminar el beso llevó su boca mordisqueando los pezones del pelinegro como aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas pero el castaño se salió de L antes de correrse, tomó la mano de L y la llevó a su miembro, el pelinegro apretó el miembro del castaño en su mano y empezó a acariciarlo.

Light se recostó contra la pared como L se arrodilló a la altura de su vientre metiendo la lengua dentro antes de llevarla hasta el miembro su miembro, L lamió el miembro del castaño que pensó que el ojinegro debía tener practica por todos los dulces y el dedo que chupaba a cada rato, lo tomó por los cabellos acercándolo más a su miembro alentándolo a que lo metiera por completo a la boca, pero L quería tomar el tiempo lamiendo el miembro semi erecto de Light para despertarlo nuevamente.

Abrió la boca e introdujo el miembro de Light dentro, empezó a meterlo y sacarlo rítmicamente a tiempo que le estrujaba los testículos. Light se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, L demostraba lo que podía hacer con su boca y lengua como si estuviera comiéndose un bombón pero Light seguía reprimiendo los gemidos, pronto se corrió manchando el rostro del pelinegro, éste saboreó el líquido cálido y espeso.

Exhausto Light se dejó caer al suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración pero el miembro de L seguía "despierto" por la falta de atención así que el pelinegro gateó hacia el de ojos rojos y se puso entre sus piernas separándolas un poco más, besó a Light como se tomaba el miembro y lo llevaba a la entrada de éste.

- N... No.. – decía Light tratando de zafarse de L pero éste lo había atado de manos con la cadena.

- Light... si me quieres – L mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño – déjame.

- L... – Light entrecerró los ojos como el pelinegro metió de a poco el miembro en su interior.

- ¿Estas bien Light kun?

- Hazlo – con un movimiento medio brusco Light cambió de posición, de abajo pasó a estar arriba del pelinegro porque quería llevar el ritmo de las embestidas.

L recorrió la espalda del castaño buscando por la entrada de éste, entonces metió despacio su miembro en el interior.. un terrible dolor invadió a Light, quería tener al menos las manos libres para masturbarse pero...

- ¿Sucede algo Light kun? – preguntó L en tono burlón disfrutando la cara de rompecabezas del castaño.

- Suél.. AH ... AH suéltame... AH

- Así me gustas más.

- AH, AH.. AH – Light se movía desesperadamente para quitarse la cadena aquello causaba miles de sensaciones en el miembro de L que entraba y salía de él – si no me sueltas... mas..

- ¿Qué deseas Light kun?

- Mas.. AH mastúrbame... – habló Light por lo bajo súper ruborizado.

¿Cómo fue que el Dios del nuevo mundo terminó siendo la perra de su peor enemigo?

- Light kun ¿qué dijiste?

El castaño dio besitos por todo el rostro del ojinegro antes de besarlo a la boca.

- Tócame – habló en el mismo tono suave pero con más decisión.

Obediente L llevó su mano al miembro de Light y empezó a masajearlo como metía los dedos de la otra mano en la boca del castaño, por alguna razón le gustaba verlo sometido, aceleró las embestidas, Light contrajo su vientre estrujando el miembro de L en él haciendo que se corriera dentro suyo.

Temblando el castaño sacó el miembro del pelinegro de su interior, luego se tomaron un tiempo antes de decir algo.

- Si eres Kira estoy en proble...

- Shhh – Light selló los labios de L con sus dedos.

- AH.. Light kun.. – el pelinegro miró a los ojos de Light y le lamió los dedos.

- Deja de hacer esto o..

- Yo también Light kun – dijo L llevando la mano del castaño hacia su miembro.

_¿Cómo era el escenario que viste cuando _

_fuiste arrojado a los abismos del desespero?_

_tu corazón desnudo errando sin dónde ir_

_y espinas crecen alrededor_

_por el miedo de ser tocado._

Un montón de ropa y cadenas estaba por doquier en el piso de la habitación, Light y L se habían encerrado ahí durante días con la excusa de investigar a Kira pero lo único que tenían era sexo.

Light introducía su lengua en la entrada de L como metía unos dedos acariciando alrededor.

- Light.. Por favor.. !

- Tampoco grites... aunque eso me excita más.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el pelinegro cogió el miembro de Light y lo restregó en su entrada, el castaño dejando de bromear metió su miembro dentro.

- AH... más fuerte.

Light puso las piernas de L en sus hombros y empezó a penetrarlo con más fuerza como le estrujaba el miembro, recorriendo su mano por toda la longitud.

- Light kun.. Eres genial... dame más

Juntos se corrieron, por el interior de L salía un líquido pegajoso como Light retiraba su miembro y se acostaba a un lado respirando agitadamente.

- Yo... cuando era niño lloraba y rezaba por tener un amigo... – dijo L abrazando a Light - y en ti he encontrado más que un amigo – besó los cabellos casi rojizos – siento que me comprendes.

- Lo hago - dijo Light dando la cara a L - ¿porqué no me comprendes tú también?

- Me llamo L Lawliet – murmuró el detective hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

Pero Light ya estaba "dormido" como para escuchar.

_Si pudiera alzarme como un pájaro_

_volaría hacia ti_

_y ofrecer mi ala a tu espalda herida._

Cuando llegó el momento en cuál L le dio la llave para que él mismo se desatara de las cadenas, Light sintió como si hubiera perdido un miembro de su cuerpo, como si se hubiera quedado ciego o sordo ¿eso era estar sin L?

- L ¡¿qué te pasó? - preguntó Matsuda al ver una marca en el cuello pálido.

- Nada - dijo L cubriéndose el cuello y mirando a Light.

Watari negó con la cabeza y entregó carpetas con nueva información de los Kiras a todos.

L lamió el cubito de azúcar antes de charlo a la taza de café, ya era la cuarta vez que hacía lo mismo pensó Light sentado al otro lado de la mesa y aunque quería irse no podía por estar encadenado al pelinegro... por los momentos que tuvieron.

_Si pudiera fluir como el viento_

_te alcanzaría_

_si pudiera brillar como la luna_

_brillaría sobre ti._

- Los animales se matan por sobrevivir - se dijo Ryuk en la torre de Tokio – los humanos por diversión - anotó un nombre en su Death Note – y yo por aburrimiento.

Gritando con el sudor recorriendo por las facciones de su cansado rostro Light despertó de un sueño al parecer, miró a su lado y Misa dormía, riéndose salió de la cama y se sentó en el escritorio prendiendo el computador para comenzar a "castigar" a los malhechores.

_Seré cualquier cosa_

_si pudiera detenerte de _

_siendo absorbido por el miedo._

Había una foto de L en uno de los archivos, la tomó cuando éste estaba distraído comiéndose un pastel de fresas, fue antes de todo lo que hubo entre ellos, al principio tenía la foto para buscar una forma de matarlo, después tuvo la foto para... Light lo envió a la basura, no necesitaba una foto para recordar a la única persona que lo comprendió...

Sin otra opción y queriendo salvar a la rubia, Rem escribió el nombre de L en su cuaderno antes de esfumarse en cenizas.

Entre alarmas y alarmas por la muerte de Watari todos estaban en medio de un gran desorden, menos Light que esperaba con ansias la caída de L, quería estar con él hasta el final y el comienzo del "nuevo" mundo, primero fue la cuchara que golpeó el suelo, después... lentamente como la última hoja que caía de un árbol.. L caía..

Con la mejor cara de preocupación Light socorrió a L atrapándolo en sus brazos, con esfuerzo el pelinegro lo agarró por el brazo susurrándole unas palabras al oído..

"Me duele el corazón, ¿puedes besarlo?"


End file.
